


Dreams and Nightmares

by EiriArgentum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriArgentum/pseuds/EiriArgentum
Summary: Noctis is felt in love with Prompto since time ago. It's summer, the room is hot and Prompto is sleeping... Is now the best moment for had sex with him?





	Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> [ Sorry for my English. I hope you like it ^-^ Feel free to comment on anything you believe fit to improve the story. Thank you!]

The prince awoke feeling the weight of his friend's legs on top of him. He didn't even bother to scold him when he tried to get up on the large sofa-bed where they were, it was a custom for Prompto to sit on him at the siesta time and deep down, Noctis liked that level of confidence.  
It was summer, the heat was extremely suffocating and in fact, Noctis had been awakened by the high temperature of the room; Instead, Prompto slept soundly ignoring the heat completely, there could be an apocalypse outside and he wouldn't wake up, that bastard seemed to fall into a coma when he took a nap.  
  
Noctis's blue eyes put on his friend and without realizing drew a half smile: Prompto's confidence level had reached the point that he was sleeping in boxers and a tight white tank top; His hair was sticking to his face because of the heat but the strands of hair framed his face perfectly ... Another perfect thing on Prompto's face was his mouth, so fine and adorable, and his freckles, how could he someone obviate the precious freckles of the boy? No one knew it but Noctis was deeply in love with his friend, and perhaps for that reason, he allowed all that.  
Instinctively, he moved his hand and stroked the boy's legs; The whole body of the prince was erect at the feeling of touching Prompto without his consent but the boy was so soft ... How much had changed from primary school ... Noctis bit his lower lip at the same time he felt that his erection touched his friend's skin too. For the Astrals, what was he doing? But he couldn't stop thinking about running that skin, who cared? Prompto was still asleep ... with accelerated heart, Noctis advanced the caress to the edge of black boxers feeling the urge to go further. He put his hand under the cloth but he pulled it out at full speed as his fingers touched Prompto's manhood. Just in time, the blonde guy opened his eyes and noticed that the prince was already awake:  
  
"Hey, Noct! Are you awake?" He said while accommodating himself to sit on the sofa-bed but without raise his legs of the prince.  
  
Noctis moved quickly so that Prompto didn't see how excited he was, he would die if the blonde guy found out about it and not because he was ashamed of his feelings but because he was not willing to lose him by a slip.  
However, Prompto's newly lifted face melted Noctis and his erection only intensified. the prince's brain stopped working and let go of his deepest instincts.  
  
"Prompto ..." he whispered and before the blonde guy said anything, he lunged at him and kissed him on the mouth.  
  
The contact with his friend's lips ignited him from within and without pausing to think how he could be feeling Prompto, Noctis opened his mouth to introduce his tongue in him. The groan that the boy let slip made him crazy and more, when he realized that Prompto was agree.   
  
"Come on, It'll a joke... ..." Prompto said  separating himself a second from the prince.  
  
At first, Noctis thought he was angry with him but soon realized that he was wrong. Prompto had done that to take off his t-shirt and then, take it away from Noctis almost in desperation. After that, it was the blond who threw himself into the prince's mouth in such a hurry that both fell as long as they were on the sofa bed. Noctis felt that he would became crazy, he felt the whole body of the boy on him, his abs, his cock erect inside the boxers pressing against his body ... Prompto's passionate kiss made him groan of sheer ecstasy, fuck, why did Prompto knew how to kiss so well? The boy's tongue played with his with anxiety until he separated again, Noctis felt lacked the air but barely had time to recover: Prompto's tongue went down for his chest to playing with one of his nipples, all his being vibrated under that sensation:  
  
"Fuck, Prompto..." He gasped while he introduce his hands into the blond boy's hair.  
  
The softness of Prompto's hair did nothing but scorching him, he loved to touch that head ... Noct closed his eyes and arched his back a little and the nipple that wasn't under Prompto's mouth brushed the boy's body. Noctis moaned again.   
The blond guy trusted himself, he knew he was doing well, and as a man he was, he knew what would make the prince became crazy. He stood up and moved back, grabbed the shorts Noctis wore and pulled it down; Arched an eyebrow, that image was all he needed, although he had known for a long time that Noctis was excited.  
The prince bowed as hard as he could when he felt as if Prompto had his manhood in his mouth. Damn, nothing could get past that. He gripped the fabric of the sofa bed, longing dug his nails into the boy's back; So he remained for a few seconds while Prompto used his tongue to make him enjoy unimagined limits until finally he stood up repressing a moan and grabbed his friend's hair to stop him. When Noctis looked at him, he thought he would faint right there.  
  
"It's your turn ..." he whispered him.  
  
Still holding his hair, Noctis forced Prompto to lay back to finish on top of him, however, his intention wasn't even that. Grabbing him from the hips, Noctis turned the boy and ended up lowering the boxers. That ass he had... the prince could say Prompto had even better ass than many of the womens that Gladio had taught him on posters or internet pages, Noctis was dying in front of that image... Still, he hesitated a second:  
  
"Bathroom. Third drawer." Prompto said, twisting under him.  
  
The prince obeyed without wasting time and when he opened the drawer that the boy had indicated him, he found a half-spent lube boat. He raised an eyebrow as he poured some lube into his hand and wondered what the hell Prompto did with that ... On his return, he discovered that the boy was already prepared for the end of the game. Noctis climbed back onto the sofa-bed and swallowed saliva by the position of the blond guy. Later, with his hands massaged carefully the entrance of Prompto; The prince felt extremely embarrassed but between the gentle aroma of the lubricant and the delicate moans of the boy, soon he took to forget the shame and his desire to culminate his thirst of love ran by his body again.  
Without waiting any longer, he got down on his knees and wished with all his might not to smash Prompto with his next move: with the magical sound of the blonde's voice releasing an intense moan, Noctis completely entered him. Absolutely nothing could describe the feeling that flooded the prince. Helping with his hands, Noctis was setting the pace of his thrusts while Prompto groaned by pure pleasure, entering and exiting the blond, the prince knew for sure that no one would ever give him a pleasure like that. Their groans intertwined with Prompto's realizing that they were really enjoying themselves but that didn't end there, oh no, there was something else Noctis wanted to prove.  
Entering him as much as he could and he posed himself on Prompto's back and reached for the boy's cock with his right hand. The blond boy went into ecstasy when Noctis's hand began to touch him, from top to bottom, slowly and softly ... All those feelings were joined to the feeling to having him inside him, to feel the heat of his hand. Prompto knew that he couldn't endure much more and Noctis couldn't either, nothing couldn't improve any more ... and indeed, it didn't improve.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Prompto opened his eyes, gasping and tremendously hot. The whole room was dark, they hadn't had any light in the world from a month ago; Turned on the lamp on the bedside table and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Everything had been a dream ...  
Even with her face full of water, and as the drops slid down her face, she struck the wall of the bathroom with tremendous force. Damn Noctis ... where the hell had he gotten himself? They had been looking for him for a month and no one knew where he was, how long would he spend more without seeing him? Prompto came out of the bathroom and dropped into the bed, pulled back his hair from the face and swallowing saliva, still able to feel Noctis's mouth on his, the heat of his body on his...Hell, why did he had to dream those things? He wanted so much to repeat the nights of unbridled sex with the prince...  
  
 _"And your wedding? Does not that affect what you feel about Luna?"_  
  
 _"No offense ... I think Luna will never be able to give me what you have given me today ... will this affect our friendship?"_  
  
Prompto remembered that he laughed after that question, being he the most innocent of all was surprised that Noctis was really afraid of losing him for having sex. The boy scratched the back of his neck, after so many years it still gave him some shyness to evoke how Noctis excited him so much.  
He lay down on the bed thinking that maybe that dream had been because he hadn't had sex since the prince disappeared and wasn't willing to having it if it wasn't with the real hands of Noctis, would wait the time that was needed and when they will met again, the night would be missing hours so that both would enjoy the pleasure again.  
What Prompto never imagined was that his wait ... lasted ten years.


End file.
